Cuerpo y Sangre
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Charles Xavier era un profesor destacado en departamento de psiquiatría de Columbia. Sus pares lo consideraban un hombre brillante. Erik Lehnsherr era un ingeniero brillante y un empresario destacado. Temido y respetado por sus empleados y la competencia. Pero cuando se cerraba la puerta y nadie más los podía ver, sólo ahí dejaban ver sus verdaderas y oscuras almas.
1. Soy su perro

_Antes que nada, debo advertir que esta historia es una locura salida de mi perturbada mente. La escribí pensando en la premisa del "What if?" sea, qué pasaría si el políticamente correcto de Charles Xavier decidiera mandar su mora al carajo por amor a Erik._

 _Declaración: Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel y sus respectivos creadores. Esto es sólo un fanfic escrito sin fines lucrativos._

 _Advertencia: Universo alterno, palabras altisonantes y un toque de locura._

* * *

 **Soy su perro**

* * *

Desde que lo conocí, he estado mirándolo hacia arriba, admirándolo. Él era perfecto, la persona más importante en el mundo entero. Y de pronto, él se transformó en todo mi mundo. Mataría por él, pero eso es demasiado fácil, ¿no? Cualquier idiota es capaz de matar por amor. No, yo viviría por él.

Yo era un profesor destacado en departamento de psiquiatría de Columbia. Mis pares me consideraban un hombre brillante.

Él era un ingeniero brillante y un empresario destacado. Temido y respetado por sus empleados y la competencia.

Pero cuando se cerraba la puerta y nadie nos podía ver, sólo ahí dejábamos ver nuestras verdaderas y oscuras almas. Porque antes de él, yo estaba muerto, no era más que un cascarón vacío. Comencé a vivir realmente cuando lo conocí, y no sólo tenía mi amor incondicional, también tenía mi devoción más pura.

¿Que cómo empezó todo? Empezó el día en que vislumbré el verdadero brillo de sus ojos azules cuando en un arrebato de cólera desmembró a mi gato por el sólo hecho de no aguantar cómo el estúpido animal se acurrucaba en mi regazo. Primero yo traté de consolarlo, creyendo como un idiota que él era un hombre convencional, pero Erik me alejó de un empujón y empezó a pasearse por el salón sin dejar de peinarse el pelo con los dedos, como un maniaco.

—¿De verdad me quieres? —me preguntó mirándome con una extraña seriedad, como si sólo en ese instante se hubiera acordado de mí—. Puede que esté loco. —Lo dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, inocentemente—. Puede que me aburra fácilmente de ti.

—No me importa. Yo te amo.

—Tú eres uno de los chicos buenos, de los que juzgan a la gente como yo.

—¡Al carajo con eso! —dije, mandando a volar lo último que quedaba de mi cordura ante el temor de perderlo.

—¿Y si te exijo hacer cosas malas?

—Yo haría lo que me pidieras —respondí al instante—. Mataría por ti.

—Eso lo haría cualquiera.

—Entonces viviré por ti. Seré lo que tú quieras que sea. —No me importaba. Si me trataba como un perro, bien, yo sería su perro—. Haré lo que me pidas.

—Pruébalo.

Caminó hasta la cocina y trajo un maldito cuchillo carnicero. Yo tenía el corazón en la garganta, latiendo a mil, pero asentí. Erik me abrió la camisa de un tirón; los botones salieron volando en todas direcciones, enterró la punta del cuchillo varios centímetros justo sobre mi corazón, soltó una risa maniaca y abrió un tajo limpio en mi pecho. Yo no me moví ni un milímetro. Me había marcado como suyo, su cuchillo había sido como un fierro ardiente. Yo era su esclavo y de ahora en adelante sólo viviría por y para él.

—Ahora eres mío —dijo—. Serás mi mascota.

Después dejó caer el cuchillo y con sus mismísimos labios del demonio lamió toda la sangre que corría a borbotones de mi herida abierta. Terminó con la cara y el pelo rojos, apelmazados de sangre, y con los ojos ardiendo como brazas vivas. Siempre me miraba de una forma devastadora, taladrándome con esos ojos fríos y duros, como de cromo azulado. Su mirada era capaz de traspasar mi alma. No había mentiras para él.

—Ahora voy a cogerte —me ordenó. Y juro que nunca en mi vida había estado tan duro.

Ese fue el primer indicio. La confirmación vino la noche de mi cumpleaños. Erik estaba raro desde el momento en que llegué a la casa y salió con la excusa de ir a comprar un pastel. Cuando volvió, me alarmé al verlo tan pálido y con esa extraña expresión en sus ojos, entre ausente y maniaca. Después vi la enorme mancha marrón en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y supe sin lugar a dudas que eso era sangre.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le pregunté, con el corazón latiendo acelerado por el susto—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

—Maté a la zorra que se te tiraba encima en la Universidad.

Supe de inmediato que Erik no estaba bromeando; lo supe por el escalofrío que me recorrió los huesos y me erizó todos los pelos del cuerpo. Fue en ese momento en que me sentí hechizado por él como nunca antes. Erik había sido capaz de matar por mí, sólo por mí.

—Aquí está tu pastel de cumpleaños —dijo, y me arrojó a los pies un corazón humano empapado de sangre.

Pude haber llamado a la policía en ese instante y haber buscado ayuda profesional para Erik, después de todo, la chica que acababa de matar era Moira MacTaggert, la pasante en el departamento. Pero no lo hice... Tal vez los dos estuvimos enfermos desde el principio. ¿Quién sabe? Yo me había sentido atraído por este tipo de cosas desde siempre. Erik sólo me arrastró al límite, me despertó. La cosa es que desde ese día, los instintos animales que siempre tuve, afloraron como nunca antes.

Ya no me importaba qué era lo que se consideraba socialmente aceptable. Me cago en la puta sociedad y sus convencionalismos. Me cago en su visión estandarizada del amor. Lo que yo sentía por Erik era amor, y ningún puto psiquiatra me iba a negar eso. Sólo cuando él me dedicaba una de sus gloriosas miradas azuladas yo era consiente de existir. ¿Que estaba loco? ¡Al carajo! Yo lo amaba, y en mi vida no había nada como recibir las migajas que él me quisiera entregar.

Así fue el principio, pero de eso ya había pasado casi un año, un año en que había probado todos mis límites. Aunque había algo que todavía no habíamos probado, así que esa noche él decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel, decidió que ya estaba listo.

Ya habías entrenado a este perro lo suficiente, ¿no?

Erik tenía una propiedad a las afueras de New Jersey, una campiña con una pequeña cabaña oculta en medio de un bosque. Ese era el lugar de nuestros juegos; un lugar seguro. Esa noche, después de coger como nunca, y mientras yo aún seguía amarrado a la cama con pesadas cadenas de hierro, Erik se levantó, corrió el sillón y la alfombra y abrió una puerta secreta que daba al sótano. Hasta ese momento yo no tenía idea que la cabaña tenía un sótano.

Se perdió de mi vista al bajar las escaleras. Pude oír el sonido del metal moviéndose con fuerza y algo así como un grito ahogado. Cuando volvió a subir, no venía solo, arrastraba por el pelo a un sujeto de pelo negro y vestido de traje extravagante. Tenía la boca sellada con cinta adhesiva, y las manos y los tobillos amarrados por cadenas.

—Charles, te presento a Azazel —dijo Erik arrojándolo al suelo—. Es un viejo conocido.

Mató al primero frente a mis ojos. Simplemente le rebanó el cuello con un cuchillo. Era la primera vez que me dejaba contemplarlo en esa faceta y ese lado animal en él me prendió como nada antes. Nunca nada me había resultado tan fascinante como ver su descontrol. Y esa noche le dio rienda suelta a su locura.

—Ahora te voy a presentar alguien muy importante para mí —volvió a decir, sonriendo, antes de volver a bajar al sótano—. Lo he estado buscando desde hace tiempo. —Tuvo que gritar para que yo pudiera oírlo—. Es algo así como mi creador. El que me convirtió en este monstruo que soy ahora.

Me sobresalté cuando dijo eso, traté de liberarme y lo único que conseguí fue quedar sentado en la cama. Erik nunca hablaba de su pasado, y ahora me enteraba de que hubo un hombre antes que yo, alguien tan importante que marcó el curso de su vida. No importaba si había sido para bien o para mal, yo sólo sentía una punzada de celos que me revolvió las tripas.

Cuando volvió a salir del sótano, traía a otro sujeto consigo, pero éste estaba inconsciente, así que Erik tuvo que literalmente arrastrarlo hasta arriba.

—Este es Sebastian Shaw —dijo mientras le pateaba las costillas para despertarlo—. Es Frankenstein y yo soy su monstruo.

Shaw se removió en el suelo un momento, antes de abrir los ojos con dificultad, y en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en Erik, trató de ponerse de pie y salir huyendo. Erik lo tomó del pelo y le dio un golpe contra el suelo; la cabeza rebotó pesada contra el cemento, y segundos después, el Shaw dejó de moverse. Caminó hacia mí y me quedó mirando fijo. Un relámpago pasó por sus ojos azules, iluminándolos sólo un instante.

—Llegó el momento de que me demuestres cuánto me amas en realidad, Charles. —Y me quitó las pesadas cadenas que ataban mis muñecas—. Quiero que lo mates.

Me pasó el cuchillo carnicero que había usado para abrirle la garganta al otro sujeto, y me sonrió. Fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerme. Estaba aterrado hasta los cojones, pero enamorado de él hasta las patas.

Y habría matado a ese imbécil por puro placer, la verdad. No me gustó nada enterarme que él y Erik se conocían, y ni siquiera quería saber qué clase de relación hubo entre los dos.

Tomé el cuchillo y me acerqué a él. Estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero aún respiraba. Era un tipo vulgar, con el pelo castaño alborotado y grandes ojos azules, parecía ser unos diez años mayor que Erik. No me gustó nada el hecho de que compartiéramos tantos rasgos físicos en común.

Le enterré el cuchillo hasta la empuñadura en el pecho. Shaw se sacudió y abrió los ojos enormes; eran del mismo azul frío que el de Erik. Me quedó mirando con una expresión de odio puro y masculló un par de garabatos en alemán entre dientes apretados. Yo sonreí y bajé el cuchillo, abriéndole el esternón de par en par.

—Esto es por lo que sea que le hayas hecho a mi Erik —susurré sobre su oído.

Terminé en un par de segundos. Usé toda mi fuerza para meter los dedos en el agujero de su pecho y se lo abrí. Después de unos minutos, el desgraciado de Shaw no se movió más. ¡¿A que no te esperabas esto cuando decidiste buscar a mi Erik, cabrón?!

La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo después de matarlo fue adrenalina pura. Y saber que tenía la mirada encendida de Erik sobre mí en todo momento sólo lo volvía más excitante. Ya no me pude contener.

Me puse de pie, tomé a Erik del mentón y lo besé duro antes de empujarlo sobre el cadáver de Shaw. Éste estaba tibio aún, pero salpicado de sangre. Erik cayó atravesado sobre su pecho y su pelo y espalda se tiñó de escarlata. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le puse la mano en el pecho y me senté a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, presionándolo con todas mis fuerzas para inmovilizarlo; él sólo pudo girar un poco los ojos y mirarme indignado hacia arriba.

¿No te gusta que te obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieres? No me vengas con eso, _querido_ , que yo sé que esto te va a encantar.

Metí la mano en el pecho del maleante ese, me empapé los dedos de sangre y la usé como lubricante. ¿Ves que sí te está gustando ver esto? Erik jadeó al verme y me sonrió. Me tomó de la cintura y me penetró con fuerza desmedida. Era tan estrecho y estaba tan mojado que sabía que lo enloquecía. Me dio la vuelta de un movimiento rápido, de modo que ahora yo quedé recostado sobre el cadáver de Shaw, y me embistió. Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro veces y todo terminó. Estaba tan excitado que le arranqué el corazón a Shaw y obligué a Erik a que se lo comiera a mordiscos antes de permitirle ponerse de pie.

Ya ves, _querido_ , sólo yo puedo ser tu perro.


	2. Estamos jodidos

**Estamos jodidos**

* * *

Siento la adrenalina fluir por mis venas y el golpeteo de mi corazón lo siento hasta en las orejas. Estoy asustado. De hecho, nunca había estado tan asustado en mi perra vida. Y no es por mí. Es porque sé que aquí llegó el final. Estamos jodidos.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo carajos habíamos llegado a esa bodega abandonada en medio de la nada? Esto no estaba dentro del plan. No estaba ni de cerca dentro del plan.

Erik siempre había sido muy cuidadoso cada vez que hacía alguna travesura. Yo sabía que había tenido siempre la precaución de borrar toda evidencia y deshacerse de lo que quedara de los cuerpos, asegurándose de que no se viera implicado. Tenía un criadero de puercos en el rincón más lejano de la parcela; los alimentaba con los cuerpos. Borraban todo. Aunque era sólo por precaución; Erik siempre había tenido el control, mataba indigentes o marginados... Y seamos realistas, a nadie le importan un carajo los marginados.

Después de todo el cuidado que tuvo Erik durante todos estos años, no fue la policía quien nos descubrió, sino uno de los daños colaterales. Cuando Erik decidió salir a la caza de su Frankenstein personal, no se detuvo a considerar qué haría su mujer cuando se enterara de su desaparición. Y Shaw no resultó ser uno de esos marginados que Erik acostumbraba cazar, era un empresario exitoso. Lo que significaba que Emma Frost, su mujer, tenía los recursos necesarios y conocía a la gente adecuada para dar con nosotros. Ahora, ese mismo dinero e influencia la había usado para pagar a los sicarios que contrató para eliminarnos. Habían rodeado la casa y Erik y yo alcanzamos a escapar por los pelos.

Llegamos a un viejo depósito que Erik tenía contratado como bodega y que usaba para eliminar evidencia, pero ambos sabíamos que nos pisaban los talones, que estábamos rodeados. ¡Esos muy hijos de putas nos tenían agarrados de los huevos! Estaba cabreadísimo. Tenía puras ganas de freírles las cabezas a balazos a esos cabrones, pero entre Erik y yo sólo teníamos dos pistolas, y esos desgraciados eran 10 y debían estar armados hasta los dientes. ¡Lo teníamos todo en contra, maldición!

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté echando un ojo hacia afuera, impotente. Podía ver las camionetas estacionadas bajo la lluvia con las luces altas apuntando hacia nosotros.

—¡Cierra el pico! —me ordenó Erik con voz más fría de lo usual. No se veía asustado—. No me dejas pensar.

Yo chasquee la lengua y me alejé de la ventana.

—Podemos con ellos —dije—. Disparamos mejor.

—¡Basta, Charles! —gritó Erik, por primera vez perdiendo la cabeza—. Siempre he sabido que tenía enemigos. Estoy listo para morir. Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de enredarte con un tipo como yo.

Era verdad, maldita sea. Pero era muy distinto estar ahí y aceptarlo.

Erik no me volvió a prestar atención, miraba por entre las ranuras que había en el marco de la puerta. Había tomado mi revolver y lo sostenía con firmeza en la mano derecha, con el seguro desactivado. Ambos sabíamos que estábamos sonados. Nos habían acorralado y no había escapatoria. Esos malditos...

Un grupo de los sicarios se habían bajado de las camionetas y se acercaban a la carrera, el chapoteo de sus pies resonaba en la quietud de la noche. Erik lanzó una carcajada maniaca y se puso a disparar, mató a uno e hirió a otros dos, eso fue suficiente para que retrocedieran por un rato.

—Estamos jodidos, Charles —me dijo sin mirarme—. Hasta aquí llegamos.

Erik tiró su arma al suelo, ya no le quedaban municiones. Yo revisé mi cargador y tenía tan sólo cinco tiros. ¿Así que así íbamos a terminar? ¿Asesinados por un grupo de mercenarios? ¡Menuda mala broma del destino!

—Te propongo una cosa —habló Erik de pronto, haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia él. Tenía la voz más grave de lo usual, tanto que logró estremecerme—. Que seamos nosotros mismos los que le demos un final a esto.

Supe lo que quiso decirme al instante y yo estaba listo, siempre lo había estado. No me arrepentía de las cosas que había hecho, porque todo lo hice por él. No sentía remordimientos, porque eso sería como dudar del amor que sentía por él. ¡Esto es lo que soy, maldita sea, jódanse todos! Nunca le había tenido miedo a la muerte, pero...

—Hagámoslo —respondí.

...Pero quería que Erik se llevara un recuerdo mío al otro mundo. Uno tan grande, que me aseguraría de que no me olvidará en tres vidas. Quería marcarlo como mío, así como él me había marcado.

—Pero quiero que seas tú quien lo haga —dije—. Quiero que me arranques este maldito corazón que lo único que ha hecho es amarte y que lo consumas así como consumiste mi voluntad.

Erik parpadeó lentamente, sin dar crédito a lo que oía, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, de esa forma misteriosa y atractiva como sólo él sabía hacer. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza y supe que había aceptado.

Yo sabía que no íbamos a sobrevivir, y no tenía los cojones para verlo morir a él. ¡Esa era la maldita verdad! Es como si sólo hubiera nacido cuando él me miró por primera vez, y ahora tenía que vivir en un mundo sin él. Imposible. Prefería morir antes. Tal vez fuera un egoísta, pero ese era el último deseo de mi podrido y mezquino corazón.

—Aquí está mi revolver —le dije mientras dejaba el arma en la repisa que estaba a su izquierda—. Aún tiene cinco tiros, así que asegúrate de matar a cuatro más de esos cabrones antes de terminar. La última bala tiene tu nombre.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Charles?

—¡Maldición, Erik! Claro que estoy seguro —le grité—. ¡Hazlo de una vez o empezaré a creer que eres un cobarde!

Tuve que tomar el cuchillo yo mismo, porque él no se movió. Sentí que afuera esos malditos cerdos mercenarios volvían a moverse, intentando colarse en la bodega. No tenemos tiempo para estas idioteces, Erik. No hay tiempo para dudas.

Le puse el cuchillo en la mano y me saqué la chaqueta y la camisa. Estaba parado justo frente a sus ojos relampagueantes y por un segundo, su mirada azul frío me hipnotizó; siempre había estado idiotizado por él. Me acerqué a su puño derecho, le tome la muñeca y le levanté la mano. Besé cada uno de sus preciosos y perfectos nudillos.

—Te veo al otro lado —dije.

Erik me sonrió y cerró la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, se humedeció los labios y me plantó un beso de esos que son tan apasionados que te dejan tiritando, con las piernas como lana y sin saber a qué agarrarse; un beso que parecía más un terremoto. Su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca y sus dientes me rasgaron el labio inferior. Ambos jadeamos al instante y cuando se rozó contra mi entrepierna, pude sentir que estaba duro. Me permití tocarlo una última vez y en respuesta sus ojos relampaguearon unos segundos. Sé que siempre te ha gustado lo que te hago, _querido_. Sonreí y le mordisquee el labio inferior.

—Adiós, Charles —susurró sobre mis labios.

Sentí el frío del acero en mi pecho primero, luego vino el dolor. Un dolor quemante. Bajé los ojos y tenía el cuchillo ensartado hasta la empuñadura. Erik lo removió y la sangre empezó a brotar como de un río y caer por mi pecho hasta empapar mi pantalón. El dolor era insoportable, como si millones de agujas me piquetearan por pulmones y me hicieran imposible respirar. Sentí la herida arder, como si estuviera siendo marcado por un hierro al rojo vivo y a la vez, un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda.

Estaba muriendo. Tenía frío, mi visión se volvió borrosa y ya no oía nada más que ese molesto zumbido. Levanté los ojos y lo miré. Sentí que mi corazón se partió en dos y el cuchillo que lo atravesaba no tenía nada que ver con ese dolor. Tal vez sólo estaba alucinando, pero… juraría que las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Erik en ese instante.

* * *

 _OK, este es el final de esta historia._

 _Sé que ha sido una locura, así que agradezco a quien se tomó la molestia de leer esto._

 _Saludines~_


End file.
